


I'll Give You Flowers

by KnightYuuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dorks, Gen, Language of Flowers, M/M, Messaging your lover using flower, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightYuuki/pseuds/KnightYuuki
Summary: Tsuna wonder who is the person that always put flowers under his desk. Different flowers with different meanings. At first he thought that it was a mistake but after a few more flowers found their ways under his desk, he wasn't so sure anymore.





	1. I Sycamore

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is an AU in which FLOWERS blooms all year long. How? Well, let just say that there are places around the world that have one of the season for all eternity.
> 
> \- I'm not an expert in flowers language but I'll try my best. 
> 
> -Do enjoy!

[Sycamore]

::

The sky glowed in a soft orange hue and the evening wind passed by gently. The warm atmosphere greeted one Sawada Tsunayoshi right after he finished his notes and homework for the day.

Just like any other day, the brunet likes to stay after school to finish his notes and homework. Usually, his best friends, Hayato and Takeshi would accompany him and they would have a study group together. ‘ _Today seems like an exception’_ , Tsuna mused.

Hayato had to go home early to make some errand his mother had assigned him with and Takeshi had to help his father at the Takesushi.

On occasion, Kyoko and Hana would join too but today, Kyoko had dragged Hana to her house with the girl from the other school, Haru -if Tsuna remembers correctly- to bake some new recipes she had gotten her hands at.

In conclusion, Tsuna was all alone today in his class. Sometimes he saw Kyouya passed his classroom for his daily routine.

Tsuna looked at his watch and widened his eyes slightly when he saw the time right now. ’ _Uh-oh, I promised Kaa-san to help her in making dinner tonight since she was eager to celebrate Fuuta got the first place in the routineementary school.’_

Getting up, he immediately packed his things. He bends down a little to look under his desk if there are any other textbooks or notes he had might left.  
_‘I need to hurry up_.’

Then Tsuna stopped on his track.

This had happened a few times already yet at each time, Tsuna would get stunned at first then blushed like a tomato. Every.single.time.

There, under his desk, a little bouquet of flower-enough to be put under his desk without ruining it-being tied up with a silk cream coloured ribbon. Curious at the type of flower under his desk, Tsuna pulls it out gently. His eyes shimmered with stupefaction when small yellow petals enter his vision.

‘ _Dandelion_ ’

Tsuna registered the flower identity by first glance but, “Aah, I only know the name of it since a came across it in the gardening magazine kaa-san liked to read.” He could only pout at that.

Why? It’s very simple, finding a bouquet or a single flower under his desk is something he is used to and each time, it was a different flower with a different meaning. He had learned from his mother that each flower have their own meaning and purpose.

 _Hanakotoba_ or most known as the language of flower.

Tsuna have made it his new hobby of learning more about the language of the flower. At first, it was because of interest but then it changed to intrigued and passion. It is also to help him know what the unsaid message is by the one that delivered the flowers to him is.

‘ _Seems like some research need to be done after I help Kaa-san tonight.’_

After making sure that everything is with him, Tsuna walked back home with the dandelion flower cradled in his left arm. Tsuna makes sure to ignore some envious glance or even the odd glance some passer-by gave him.

He wonders what the message is this time.

  
-X-

  
This happened two months ago, where Tsuna usually stayed back like he usually does. He almost walked out of the school gate when he remembers that he forgot one of his notes under his desk.

The brunet was shocked when he was greeted with one Moss rosebud under his desk. Tsuna picked it up and admire the lovely rosebud for a while before he was stopped with the realization that the rose was under his desk.

His desk. _Dame-Tsuna's_ desk.

“...Did someone got the wrong table?” He thought out loud. Nowhere in any possibilities that somebody would be giving _him_ flower.

Quickly, he took out his sticker note and write on it. Tsuna placed the rose on his desk with the note under it.

 _‘I’m sorry but I think that you got the wrong table_.’

Since Tsuna had no idea to whom the rose was for, the best conclusion he got is to put it on his table for someone to notice. Maybe the person who put it under his desk would come back to check on it.

Tsuna really hoped that this person will check it again and notice this or he doesn’t know what would happen tomorrow when his classmates get a glance on this.

Well, the brunet didn’t really care what his classmates would do. He is more concerned about his friends.  
How everyone in the school knows how protective they can be at times.

Especially something that concerns this. At that, Tsuna’s eyes suddenly grew distant. A certain memory crept its way into Tsuna’s mind.

  
“ _ **U-uhm… I like... you… Sawada-senpai**_.”

  
Yeah, his friends would surely give a bad reaction for this. They are protective of him for some reasons that are quite justified.

With that, Tsuna walked back home with a hope that the rose would be gone tomorrow.

 

-X-

  
You didn’t know how relieved the brunet was when he stepped into the classroom the next day with Hayato and Takeshi in tow to look at his classmates. Normal classmates. No abnormality or anything that sparks their interest that morning. No loud whispers or contemplative gaze towards him. No exciment. Same old.

He softly sighed in relief for that though he can’t shake away the slight disappointment that crept onto his cracked heart.

‘ _So, it is for someone else_.’ That’s definitely not for him.

‘ _That’s good, I hope the person found the right table this time.’_

Walking towards his desk, Tsuna put his beg beside the table and pull out a few of his books to put under the table.

Imagine his surprise when his hand touched the smooth silky surface of something that he didn’t know under his desk. He remember that he didn't left anything yesterday. To soothe his curiosity, he took a peek under his table to see what it is.

Tsuna was greeted with the same lovely moss rosebud.

A little note that wasn’t his sticky note was attached on it. Leaving the rose alone, he picked the note. There, written in neat beautiful penmanship is:

 

‘ _For you, Sawada Tsunayoshi_ ‘

  
No name or even any other evidence to connect it with someone. Nothing

Yet, Tsuna still blushes bright red at that. Someone actually liked him.

Him

An average student with the tendency to trip on air, clumsy and by all mean, not a genius like Hayato. Tsuna didn’t think that he is as popular as Takeshi, the baseball star, Kyoko, Namimori High favorited idol and even Hana, the ice princess. Nor was he as active as Ryohei-senpai or… as scary as Kyouya-senpai.

The brunet didn’t think that he is even attractive to anyone. His past proves that quite right even with his friends protest on it.

So, he wondered sometimes after that, when he got home, what is it that this mystery crush of his, see in him for this person to like him.

The whole day at school was spent in daze that his friends glance at Tsuna in worry but didn't ask. Not yet.

The question kept swirling inside of his mind long after he came home. As the brunet twirled the rosebud in his left hand while his right hand is busy directing his mouse to click at a browser that linked to a web named; ‘The Meaning of Flowers.’

Tsuna’s mom always told him when he was a child that every flower in the world has a meaning in them. At that time, he was quite curious as to why Nana like gardening and why there are various types of flowers in the garden.

Tsuna never learned the language of the flower before and though he does know that this moss rosebud meant confession of love, it seemed like his interest was piqued. So with this new found hobby, he learns the more about flowers.

A few days passed and by that time, Tsuna had hoped that the person that gives him the rose would appear and well, maybe introduce themselves and confessed?

At the end of the week, Tsuna had told himself that maybe the rose was just a prank or even just a dare.  
He let out a bitter laugh.

‘ _Yeah, who would like someone like me?_ ’

Why did he let himself hope?

::

[Curiousity]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers meaning:
> 
> \- Dandelion: (Not yet revealed)  
> \- Moss Rosebud: Confession of Love
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope that you enjoy!   
> Review? XD


	2. II Acacia

[Acacia]

::

On Saturday, Tsuna had come to school since their Science teacher wants to make an extra class to cover the chapter he did not manage to teach two weeks ago when he got sick.

With Tsuna's table positioned right beside the window, his attention was torn between the teacher speaking in front and the beautiful blooming Sakura tree outside. Well, the brunet chose that the Sakura tree is more worth watching than the babbling science teacher.

Time seems to walk slowly when Tsuna succumbed to the beautiful pink petals of the Sakura tree and his mind wandered to what had happened last week.

_'I wonder who is that unfortunate person that had to give me the flower. Well, I hope whoever it is, are quite satisfied with their prank.'_

Yes, Tsuna had really convinced himself that the moss rosebud he received last week was nothing but a simple… pranks.

 _'Just why did I raise my hope at that time?'_  At this, Tsuna let out a bitter smile.  _'Now look at who is crushed.'_

As Tsuna is lost in his mind, little did he notice when one of his classmates -a boy- that sat at the back of the class to suddenly stand up and ran towards the door, bumping quite harshly with Tsuna's table? Poor brunet yelped out of shock.

Hayato immediately sprang up and throw curses and "How DARE YOU BUMPED INTO TSUNA YOU IDIOT!" while Takeshi tried to calm him down.

As the boy run – Out of the classroom, he somehow managed to shout a sorry and something about needing to go to the washroom ASAP.

The class laughed at the sudden scene as their teacher could only sigh at the boy antics.

For Tsuna though, he did not laugh. He stood still… in  _wonder_  that's it.

It seems like, from the impact of the bumping just now, something had rolled out of under his desk and fall into his laps.

Tsuna stared in a daze for a while. His honey coloured eyes focused on the shining, healthy red petals.

A single Tulip Red had fallen into his laps and the brunet seems to be too entranced with the fact that there is another flower under his desk.

It took a few more seconds too woken up from his dazed state, Tsuna immediately picks up the Tulip and hide it under his desk. The brunet looked around him to see whether there is someone had noticed his behaviour.

Tsuna sighed in relief when he saw that everyone had focused their attention on the new topic their teacher got into so no one had noticed anything just now.

Remembering what is under his desk now, Tsuna's brow knotted while he tried to remember the meaning of the Red Tulip. He knows he had found that flower meaning somewhere before.

_'Red Tulips…'_

_'Red Tulips…'_

_'Red Tulips…'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

Feigning to look focused on what was written on the whiteboard in front, Tsuna could not help when he had to put the back of his hand on his face to cover the blush that had exploded on his face.

_'Red Tulips; declaration of love'_

The brunet was seriously grateful that Hayato and Takeshi are now bickering though their voice is hushed and that his friend did not see his red face. Who knows how protective and panicked his friend will be if they see him now.

Tsuna didn't sure he wants to deal with that now. Going back to the current situation, Tsuna titled his head a little in confusion.

_'So it wasn't a prank or a dare?'_

Slightly taking out the tulip so that he can inspect it more clearly, Tsuna was surprised at how fresh and beautiful the Tulip is. Now, his focus is solely on the flower and this mystery person.

_'Why did this person give to him this flower now? Why not just met him and confessed?'_

After a minute of inspection, Tsuna slightly jerked his head up at the conclusion his head has somehow formed.

Right after Tsuna had taken the Moss Rosebud home, the brunet did not do anything to search for the person or left something, anything under his desk to declare that had he accepted the feelings or not.

Tsuna just waited with the thinking that the person will come to him and reveal their identity or something.

He slapped his forehead in realisation now that he knew his mistake.

_'Did the person expect some kind of reply from him?!'_

_'Uwaa! How do I know what I'm supposed to do with this type of confession?!'_  Tsuna mentally scolded himself for his own mistake.

Well, seeing that there is a new flower under his desk, Tsuna was glad that the person didn't give up that easily.

_'And here I am thinking that this is some sort of prank.'_

But it isn't. He knows it isn't a prank and he was entirely sure of it. Call it his famous intuition for that _. 'That's bad of me. Bad Tsuna! Bad Tsuna!'_

Right after calming himself down Tsuna once again wondered.

Who? Who is this person? Why didn't they show themselves to him so that he would know who? So that he can learn about them. So maybe he would fall in love towards them just like how they fall for him.

Looking at the tulip again, Tsuna's eyes soften. Maybe this person is shy. Maybe the person is afraid. Was it a junior? Are they at the same age? Or even a senior? How does this person look like? Why did they hide their identity in the first place? Does he know them? Does-

Ahh, there is no use in thinking about the appearance of his crush. Now, he needs to decide whether he wants to accept the mysterious feeling or reject it.

Thinking deep, Tsuna had thought to reject it at first but… The rose and tulip that is now his, that neat and beautiful penmanship that had written his name so elegantly, the loving aura and sheer sincerity that little note gave…

Tsuna then comes to the fact that all those things had made him happy and warm. It made him feel loved as his face would flush a little every time he remembers.

Wait… Does that mean that Sawada Tsunayoshi had somehow fallen for this unknown person? Was it even possible?

_'Give them a chance then.'_

Something inside of his head whispered to him. Ah, his intuition is acting up.  _'A chance, huh.'_

Unnoticed to everyone in the classroom, Tsuna brought the tulip up to his face as he closed his eyes in contentment as he comes to a conclusion. Tsuna gently kisses the tip of the flower, loving the floral scent the flower emitted.

_Why not?_

So, that is how one Sawada Tsunayoshi left a Red Carnation under his desk as his answer.  _'Yes'_

That is how the routine of giving flowers each week started. Tsuna didn't know at what day his lover would give him flowers so he would always be surprised when he found one under his desk and blushed hard.

Nana never asked the increasing quantity of flowers in Tsuna's room.

::

[Secret Love]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers Meaning:
> 
> -Tulip (Red): Declaration of Love
> 
> -Carnation (Red): Yes
> 
> There aren't much to say but I hope you enjoy this!


	3. III Geranium

[Geranium]

::

"So," Hayato glanced at the person beside him with irritated eyes. His grip tightened on the boxes of sushi he was holding as he stepped out of the Takesushi. They could faintly hear the cheerful voice of Takeshi's father saying thank you for the order and to be safe.

The person beside him let out a grin while he easily balanced a few more boxes of sushi.

Takeshi tilted his head to look at the shorter teen, "Well, I don't think you can bring all this sushi to your house in one go without anyone help!" He knew full well how Hayato didn't like being helped but he knows that Lavina, Hayato's mother, needed all the sushi before her guest come. It was a last-minute order and Takesushi did not have delivery service, so Hayato came to pick up the order.

Maybe Takeshi would ask his father to add the delivery service. That would surely make them more money since they were a well-known sushi restaurant in Namimori. Even people from afar came for their unique sushi and taste.

As usual, Takeshi had offered himself to help and they were now walking towards Hayato's house. Hayato's grumbles of not needing help passed through the baseball player's ears with ease.

Once Hayato knew that his attempts to shake the baseball freak off was futile, he just 'tched' and walked on.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Despite how they acted towards each other, well how Hayato usually acted hostile towards Takeshi, they admitted that the silence between them felt so comfortable and not awkward in the least.

Whoever had a pleasant encounter with the famous school idol and the genius delinquent, they would think that without Tsuna between them, they were like oil and water. Always bantering. Or as most people see it, a one-sided banter.

Takeshi is a force of its own.

Very different and can't be mixed

Yet that was far from what the outsider thinks. In the little circle of friends, Hayato and Takeshi were the most reliable and supportive pair. They watched each other's back.

It was usual for them to banter with each other, since that was just how they worked, and it was fine for both of them.

Looking at the road, they waited for the traffic light to turn red.

"Hey..." Takeshi drawled, wondering how to approach the topic he wanted to say but Hayato beat him to it.

"Tch, I know," Hayato's apple green eyes looked straight at the passing cars but Takeshi knew there was so much more going on in his best friend's head.

"Ahh, so you noticed it too eh?" It was not a question, but a fact.

"That Tsuna has been receiving flowers for a while now and that he doesn't want us to know? Yeah, I had noticed that for quite a long time now. I just wait for you to take notice, you idiot!" Hayato glared at Takeshi. The baseball player could only laugh at Hayato's irritation.

"Sorry for being late but now that we know, what do we do now?" At this, Takeshi face turned serious. Hayato narrowed his eyes.

Seeing that all the cars had stopped, they passed the road. Hayato walked ahead of Takeshi.

**_"What, do you think dame-Tsuna is my taste? No way!"_ **

**_"It's just a play okay?"_ **

**_"It's fun fooling him."_ **

"We do nothing," the silvernette answered. That made Takeshi stop walking. His eyes widened with surprise. Of all the answers he had thought of, Takeshi didn't expect Hayato to answer with that.

"Wha-but Hayato!-" Takeshi walked faster to pass Hayato and face him, his demeanour displaying slight anger, but Hayato just stopped and stared at him without flinching.

Hayato sighed as he carefully balances his sushi boxes in one hand and one swift moment, smacked the unsuspecting Takeshi.

"Ouch, that's hurt Hayato!" Takeshi immediately rubbed his head.

"Serves you right, you baseball freak! I said that we do nothing but that didn't mean that we are ignorant about it! We watch it from afar and if something suspicious happens, that is when we stepped in!" Hayato all but shouted at his friend.

The past was the past and he didn't want it to repeat. Not to his best friend. Not to Tsuna

Takeshi blinked for a few times before the words finally registered in his brain.

"Oh…"

"Ohhhh!"

He grinned widely. "Maa, you should tell me more elaborately next time so I won't misunderstand again."

Hayato huffed and continued his walk.

"Come on, we aren't that far."

"Hai, hai~!" Takeshi followed suit but stopped short when his eyes caught something.

He tapped Hayato's shoulder. The delinquent genius looked back, ready to shout at Takeshi again for making them waste their time, but his eyes also caught what Takeshi's eyes had taken interest in, and he smirked.

"Nice isn't it?" Hayato asked and Takeshi could only nod with awe.

Right beside where they are standing, was the fence of Hayato's house.

Scratch that, it was not a house, but a freaking mansion!

What made Takeshi stop was that the wall was completely covered with roots and thorny branches.

Hundreds of healthy pink roses blossomed on the wall and that captivated Takeshi.

His eyes softened and Takeshi looked melancholy. Softly, he said to Hayato, "It's very beautiful," and smiled.

Takeshi swore his eyes caught a faint blush on Hayato's face before the silvernette turned around. He chuckled at Hayato's attitude.

"DON'T MAKE MY MOM WAIT ANY LONGER! COME ON AND GIVE THIS FREAKING SUSHI TO HER!"

"Maa, maa, wait up Hayato. Your front gate is still far."

"Shut up you!"

Unknown to them, hidden in those pink roses, blossomed a single red rose.

::

[True Friendship]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowers Meaning:  
> \- Rose (Pink) : Grace, Admiration, Friendship  
> \- Rose (Red) : Love
> 
> In this chapter, I kinda lowkey shipped 8059 lmao but also try to stay in the bro zone xD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoy this old work of mine from ff. I'm transferring my work here so maybe you'll find a familiar work (which have been altered a bit as I re-read them and cringe.) Grammar is still not my strong point so I'm sorry for the error in this work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day!
> 
> Review? (´ω｀♦)


End file.
